


Blessings

by prosperjade



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Princesses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade





	Blessings

Ariel waded in the rolling waves, indulging in a lingering breath of the salty air that surrounded her, a halo of crimson tresses striking against the cerulean hues of the sea. An impish smile curled her lip as she turned her head, ripples lapped against her vision as her eyes met the figure of her lover, the scowling woman perched on the jut of a rock.

“Having fun?” came Megara’s caustic taunt, a dark brow arching in distaste as she observed the younger woman swim circles around her.

She rubbed her temples, the sight making her dizzy.

The princess lifted herself onto the edge of the precipice, azure eyes roving the features of the older woman’s face, contorted into one of mild disgust. Ariel chuckled, resting her chin on her folded arms, bold fingers toying with the fabric of her lover’s satin skirts.

The princess mused the lure that had once drawn her to Eric, an overwhelming yearning that had led her to a foreign world, chasing a transparent vision of love.

But the feeling that had blossomed within her for the haughty woman lounging mere inches from her wandering eyes astounded even Ariel herself. It was captivating, aching, incomparable to the sensation that the princess had experienced when her gentle touch passed over Eric’s chiseled features. Perhaps he was a simple excuse to escape a life that threatened to suffocate her, projecting on him her crippling need to scour the world that had remained beyond her grasp.

Megara was different entirely.

A sly smile unfurled across Ariel’s features, teeth sinking into the swell of her lower lip. “You don’t like getting wet, Meg?” she queried with a bat of her eyelashes, pushing herself forward to meet the older woman’s incredulous stare.

Megara gave an unimpressed roll of her eyes, lithe fingers toying with tousled curls as she turned her head. “Swimming isn’t really my cup of tea, kid.” She quipped.

Ariel’s mouth folded into a wounded pout, reaching forward to return her lover’s face to her own with a gentle tilt of her fingers.

Short breaths mingled, eyes locked in a heady stalemate as the princess’ smile ghosted over the painted swell of Megara’s parted lips. They met in a searing embrace, quiet whispers of devotion murmured into caverns of mouths as the devious princess coaxed her unwitting lover closer to the edge, fingers curled tightly around the collar of Megara’s tunic.

The older woman was forced from her blissful reverie as her balance was compromised, plunging into the depths of the sea by her lover’s cunning hand.

Megara broke the surface with a gasp, teeth clenched in irritation as a giddy Ariel draped her arms around the frame of her shoulders, pelting her face with apologetic kisses.

“You’re really pushing your luck, sweetheart.” Came the older woman’s low growl, gleaming teeth coaxing a squeal from Ariel’s tongue as she nipped at the shell of her ear.

“It’s about time you joined me.” The princess beamed, nestling her forehead in the crook of the older woman’s neck. “It was getting a bit lonely.”

Megara shook her head, glare softening as her lover’s words quelled the irritation that contorted her features. Thin fingers sifted through turbulent locks of scarlet, her smile growing as she listened to the ebb and flow of Ariel’s gentle tune.

The sultry woman had hear tales of mermaids dwelling within the deepest fathoms of the sea, only the boldest drawing to the shores her people tread upon.

She was glad that Ariel had been so brave.

When the princess had walked into her life with unsteady steps and silent, genuine smiles, Megara had been reduced to nothing but a hollow vessel of what she once was. Her heart nearly stilled as her purpose in life was robbed from her.

But Ariel had been the one to give her a reason to live again.

Perhaps, Megara mused, she should start investing in miracles.

“Do you miss it?” the older woman asked abruptly, startled by her own question, “Atlantis, I mean.” She clarified, averting her gaze as she braced herself for her answer.

“I do,” Ariel admitted with a small smile, “Sometimes. But then I steal another glance at you, and nothing else matters.”

Megara’s painted lips parted in a slight gasp as her lover’s words again permeated the shrouds that swathed her racing heart. The sultry woman’s brimming eyes shone with gratitude, forehead resting against the princess’ as she held her closer to the welcoming cradle of her trembling figure, trembling hands hitched Ariel’s legs around her waist.

They drifted in silence, needing no words as they indulged in each other’s presence, safe in the comforting embrace of the sea.

“You’re hopeless, kid.” Megara murmured gently, her wavering tone soft as her breath danced across an alabaster shoulder.

Ariel laughed, “Maybe I am, but is that so bad?”

The older woman chuckled, resting the former princess on her back as their bodies met the shore. “No.” she said with a slight smile, hovering over her impish lover. “Not in the least.”


End file.
